


Aberrant

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Switching, Tit Play, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Mako nearly turns around and goes back home for the fifth time since leaving his apartment.  Blind dates are for people who are interested in dating—social people who care about small talk and eating together—not him.  He just needs to have the company; he needs to have the control;  he needs to have someone he can trust.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thyme_Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/gifts).



> This is for a Valentines fic exchange I had with a few friends on discord! I drew [Thyme-Basalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt/works), so you know there's tit sucking in this fic.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Thyme! Hope you enjoy ;)

The restaurant is nice.  At the very least, that must mean his date has good taste, right?

Mako nearly turns around and goes back home for the fifth time since leaving his apartment.  Blind dates are for people who are interested in dating—social people who care about small talk and eating together—not him.  He just needs to have the company; he needs to have the control;  he needs to have someone he can trust.

Angela assured him that a person like that was going to meet him at this restaurant at six o’clock.  Somehow, she was sure Mako wouldn’t run him off with his stoic personality and unwillingness to open up to people.  Pigs are more likely to fly in Mako’s opinion, but Angela is sweet and means well.  If she was bringing this person into Mako’s life, she must really believe in them.

Mako looks around until he catches a whiff of him.  He isn’t even trying to hide his scent.  It’s polite to wash the pheromones off and sometimes to even wear cologne if your scent is thick enough to warrant it.  

_His_ is.

Mako feels himself clench in expectation.  Fuck.  If he gets slick, he’s leaving.  He isn’t in heat, he shouldn’t have to deal with some asshole’s pheromones stirring up shit in his loins.

Mako walks over and sits down across from the skinny blonde man who seems to be eyeing everyone in the room like he’s planning on robbing them.  Stereotypical alpha.

When Mako sits, the blonde looks confused for a second, but then his nostrils flare and Mako feels the back of his neck burn.  He’s certain that he’s imagining the clean musk of his own slick.  He can’t be sure though, not with the way his stomach is swimming.

“Mako?” the man asks, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.  He looks delighted.

Mako takes a deep breath and clears his throat.  “Jamison?” he replies.

Jamison stares for a moment longer, then jolts into motion, shoving his hand across the table.  Mako reluctantly shakes it.  “Nice to meet ya,” Jamison says, his eyes still wide, still moving.  There’s a lot of Mako to take in.

“Yeah,” Mako says, already feeling awkward.  Breathe through it, it’s probably just first date jitters.  And the offputting stink rolling off of Jamison. He forces himself to meet and hold Jamison’s eyes, silently staring across the table.  If he averts his eyes, he’s afraid he might not look up again.

“So… Angie said you work at a bike shop,” Jamison says, but it feels stilted.  Scripted and stiff.

“Yeah,” Mako says, shifting uncomfortably.  He is starting to feel the walls pressing in on him.  Are people staring?  He can still smell Jamison—is he leaking or is it just his body reacting? Is he really so lonely and desperate that he’s going to get squishy outside of his heat?

Jamison is talking again.  His eyes are too intense.  They’re like twin balls of fire and they burn against Mako’s skin wherever they go.

Mako didn’t come here to get ogled like a side of meat.  “Stop,” he tells Jamison firmly.  

Jamison’s smile falters and his eyes keep flickering.  Mako can feel them on his face even when he closes his eyes and tries to take a deep, consoling breath.

“You’re staring at me like I’m an omega,” he tells him.

Jamison chokes out half an answer that begins with, “Well, you _are—_ “ before Mako stands.  He pauses long enough to glance down to make sure he didn’t leave a streak of slick on the chair, then turns to walk away.

So much for blind dates.  He told Angela this wasn’t going to work.  He didn’t even order a drink.

There’s an uneven shuffle behind him, and he hears Jamison mumble to a few people as he follows Mako out.  “Mako, wait!  Mate, what’d I do?”

Mako keeps moving, ignoring the stares that Jamison is pulling toward them. 

He’s lonely but not _this_ lonely.

“Mako!” There’s no force behind it, and Mako slows when he realizes it.  Jamison’s reedy voice rings against the buildings they pass, and Mako winds down to a stop several blocks from the restaurant.  He was so anxious to get away that he left his bike.

He breathes in and Jamison’s scent hits him, but he’s walked enough anxiety off that he’s not worried about slicking anymore.  He turns and watches Jamison take the last few steps to him.  He’s shuffling like he has a bum leg, and Mako hadn’t noticed, but his right arm is a prosthesis.

“Now who’s staring?” Jamison says cheekily, giving him a little wave with his prosthetic hand.

“I don’t think this is gonna work,” Mako tells him.  

Jamison shrugs and nods.  “Might not, but you can give me at least more than two minutes, can’t ya?” he asks.  He doesn’t look offended.  His left hand is playing with the hem of his shirt, picking at a loose seam.

“Why should I?” Mako asks.  “What makes you different?  What makes you better than any alpha I’ve given months, years or decades to?” he asks.

Jamison shrugs and Mako’s expecting him to point out that he hadn’t forced Mako to stop, like doing one decent thing made him worth Mako’s time.  Instead, he says, “because I don’t want to own ya.”

Mako misses the window for him to speak and Jamison keeps going: “Look, mate, Ang’ said you were going to be a challenge and I like that.  I’m willin’ to put myself out here, let you know what I want from this, come clean as it were, but you have to give me a chance to do that,” he points out.  “If you want me to cut the small talk bullshit, great— happy to, but I’m going to want some privacy for it,” he says, glancing around the busy evening sidewalk.

The promise of an upfront conversation scares Mako nearly more than sitting down and talking about what they do and whether they have family in the area.  Somehow it’s also more appealing. He nods and looks around.  “Coffee shop alright?” Mako asks, spotting one half a block up.  If he doesn’t hear Jamie out now, he would likely just get on his bike and ride off.

“Coffee’s fine,” Jamison nods and starts moving toward it, but then stops and motions for Mako to precede him. Mako stares at the prosthesis graciously indicating he go first, and he feels a little warmth subsume his chest.  He moves ahead of Jamison and they jaywalk across the street together.

Jamison doesn’t insist on paying for Mako’s hot chocolate, and he lets him pick where to sit.  For an alpha to defer to an omega for anything… it takes a lot of humility.  Mako’s reluctance fades as they approach the least inhabited corner and embarrassment creeps cold into his chest.  He shoves at the feeling.  He isn’t about to feel guilty about judging the alpha. Not if he canhelp it.

Once they’re settled, Jamison sets his tea down and folds himself up in a plush armchair. Mako sits on a loveseat.  He burns his mouth on his first sip of his hot chocolate and huffs before leaning forward to set it on the low table in front of them.

Jamison is picking at his prosthetic hand, showing nervousness for the first time.  “Right, so… Angel picked us for each other because we’re kind of… off, yeah?” he says when the silence stretches out.

Mako grunts.   _Off_ is a good way to put it.  Jamison couldn’t pick a nickname for Angela, their shared dynamic therapist, for one.  For another… well, he didn’t really scream alpha, just smelled it.

“And she uh… mentioned you’ve had problems with alphas taking advantage in the past… Just to be all clear and shit,” he tacks on, his left foot beginning to jiggle even with his knees hugged to his chest.  “Anyway, she thought we would work well because you don’t like alphas and neither do I.”

Okay.  That was unexpected.

“But you’re—“

“Yeah, and you’re an omega,” Jamison points out.  Mako feels a zing of panic, but it’s more out of habit than real worry.  There’s barely anyone else in the shop.  It’s that weird time between afternoon coffee rush and night owl coffee rush, everyone’s more interested in getting home to family or having dinner.

“I don’t... dislike omegas,” Mako says, his voice barely above a rumble.

Jamison’s awkward expression splits into a grin and he lets out a high laugh. “Christ, mate!  Even someone who didn’t just watch you run away from a few pheromones wouldn’t believe that!  The _pause_!” he devolves into a fit and his legs finally come down.

Mako rolls his eyes, but the corner of his mouth curls up.  “Your stink is hardly ‘a few pheromones,’ ” he points out.

Jamison swirls his tea around and watches the tapioca skate the bottom of the cup before finally taking a sip.  “Thanks, mate,” he says with a grin.

Mako tries not to roll his eyes again.  “That wasn’t a compliment.”  He leans forward to pick up his hot chocolate and sips it now that it’s cooler.

Jamison chuckles in the back of his throat and his tongue toys with the thick straw.  Mako’s gut feels warm, but he passes it off on the hot chocolate.  For once, he isn’t worried about leaking.  He’s just sitting and having hot chocolate with an exceptionally stinky man.

“I don’t dislike omegas...” Mako says, wiping chocolate from his top lip and sucking it off the edge of his thumb.  Jamison’s eyes are locked on the motion, but Mako doesn’t feel threatened.  He’s insightful and bright.  He’s garish and smells terrible, but Mako isn’t sure he’s said so many words to another man in years without feeling like he was falling apart somehow.  “I just dislike being one,” he finally concludes, probably after too much time, but Jamison is patiently slurping his tea, occasionally chewing the tapioca balls and flicking his eyes away like he’s practiced in deferring superiority.

Jamison nods and sets his tea back down.  “It’s hard,” he says.  “ ‘Specially when most alphas are stuffy, self-important shitbags.”

Mako stares at Jamie for a second, sizing up his intentions, then he nods.  Agreeing with the sentiment in and of itself feels like the best kind of taboo. The fact that an alpha agrees with him makes his heart swell. He’s said it a million times to Angela, the fact that she found an alpha that shares the sentiment is mind-boggling to him.

“You’re staring at me weird.  Got boba in my teeth?” he asks, sucking on them and moving his tongue against the front of his teeth.

“Nah, it’s just… nice to hear that from someone else,” Mako admits.

Jamison smiles and slurps the rest of his tea down with an off putting slurping sound.  “Do I get a second shot at tea?” He asks.

“I guess,” Mako says.  “Think you can nail supper?”

Jamison looks like he’s warring with himself for several seconds.  “Can I be a crass asshole for just a second?” he asks.

Mako raises a brow and nods.

“If I nail dinner, you can nail me,” he says in a rush of words, like it physically hurt not to say it immediately.

Mako chokes on the last of his hot chocolate.  Jamison winces and chews on his straw like he’s expecting a poor reception to the joke, but he brightens when Mako clears his throat and finally lets out a huff of a laugh.

“You’re an idiot,” he tells Jamison, but it just makes the other man’s grin widen.

Tacos on the beach sounds like a childish first date, but that’s where they end up anyway.  Jamison keeps his shoes on so that he doesn’t get sand in his prosthetic foot while Mako slips his shoes off and rolls up his pant legs.

The sand is cool on his feet, and Jamison’s laughter is warm.  It’s a wonderful combination, if discordant.  They sit on the rocks that line the beach and talk as they eat.  Well, Jamison talks— and he doesn’t make Mako feel bad about how quiet he tends to be.  There are no comments about how he should talk more, or concern that he was bored, or even worse, that he should smile more.  Though Mako feels like he’s smiling a lot more than he has in a long, long time.  

Jamison just keeps talking and Mako keeps listening.  When he starts talking about how shitty alphas are, Mako shifts closer, sitting beside him instead of keeping a rock as a buffer.  

“I’m just sayin’!  They run the world because of the power they have over betas and omegas, not because they’re somehow better.” Jamison is worrying the foil from his tacos to pieces in his lap.  “No fair way to vote when politicians just force their wills down people’s assholes,” Jamison sneers and when Mako shifts closer he feels wet.  He can smell himself.  It makes him freeze, but Jamison just keeps talking.  He doesn’t even pause to tease Mako, just keeps talking about how the economists’ rise to power was abusive at worst and ignorant at best.

Mako is seconds away from letting their knees touch when he hears laughter, then a rock passes between them, barely missing Jamison’s nose.  

Mako is confused for only a second before anger smashes through, hot and hard.  Another thrown rock hits the one Mako is sitting on, and he turns to see three men approaching them. They have the build and carry of alphas, but Mako can’t smell them over himself and Jamison.

They toss a few more rocks, but they’re baiting not aiming.

“Hey, leave off, shit bags!” Jamison snaps.

They ignore Jamison and Mako’s standing before they cover half the distance.  They pause when he raises up to his full height.

“Heard your cunt has a problem with alphas,” one of them says, the sneer apparent in his voice.

“Maybe you should keep it quiet,” another adds.

“Go fuck yourselves,” Jamison sneers.  His flesh hand touches Mako’s elbow and he feels a tremble in the touch.  Mako starts stalking forward.

The alpha who hasn’t said anything takes a step back, but his friends stay where they are.  They’re likely figuring they must have a chance against anyone who can’t control their omega.  He knows right when they realize Jamison is the alpha between them. Their shoulders drop slightly and they seem to loosen up.  Their friend rejoins them and they start forward again as a pack.  

“Maaaate, I can’t believe my nose."

“Think he’s big enough to share?”

The one behind the other two pipes up, confidence regained, “wonder if his cunt is as big as he is.”

Mako takes a deep breath to calm his stampeding heart and his knuckles crack when he clenches his first.

“Stop walking,” one of them says, putting off the command until Mako is nearly to them.  There’s force behind it.  Mako’s instincts balk and he slows slightly, but he keeps moving.  He’s dealt with stronger alphas than these fuckwads.

He hears a delighted titter from Jamison just behind him when two of the alphas take a step back— the one who demanded he stop stands firm, but there’s a waver in his shoulders.

Mako cold clocks the alpha standing his ground and then moves on to one of his retreating friends.

“S-stop!” One of the remaining alphas says, then he moves in to try for a punch.  Mako grabs his fist and squeezes until the second alpha’s knuckles crack.

Something hits Mako in the back of his head.  He sees stars and his hand loosens enough for the other man to rip his fist away and stumble back. When Mako turns around, he sees Jamison is clinging to the third alpha’s back and slamming his prosthetic hand into the side of his face. Mako lets out a harsh laugh and turns his head to see the other two running off.  The last alpha shoves past him to join the others and Mako wipes the blood off of his knuckles onto his slacks.

“Fuck, that was a ripper of a first date.”  Jamison’s lip and nose are bleeding.  He sniffs and uses the collar of his shirt to wipe it, but it just makes it worse.

“Yeah,” Mako says, dragging his sagging pants up before taking the few steps between them.  He pulls a handkerchief out of his back pocket and offers it to the bleeding man.

Jamison takes it and wipes his nose and chin whilst grinning.  “Think I’ll get a second one?” he asks.

“This one isn’t over with yet,” Mako points out.

Jamison looks delighted at that response.  “Yeah? What’s left?” He holds the handkerchief to his nose and tilts his head back as he thinks.  “We got coffee, dinner, political ranting, a fight…” he lists the items on his prosthetic fingers and stops tilting his head so that he can look curiously back and forth between his still-curled pinky and Mako.  

“Walk me back to my bike,” Mako tells him.

Jamison smiles widely and puffs out his chest before offering Mako his arm.  His other hand still holds the handkerchief to his nose.

Mako takes the offered arm and they start hiking back up to the street.  Mako puts his shoes back on when they reach the pavement, then takes Jamison’s arm again when it’s offered and they continue back up to where his bike is parked.

Jamison’s nose stops bleeding halfway back and he pockets the handkerchief after giving his face another good wipe.  A whistle escapes him when they arrive at Mako’s bike, and Mako finally sees the look he’s been expecting all night—unbridled lust.  The fact that it’s directed at his bike makes him smile and release Jamison’s arm.

“Like her?” he asks.

“Not like, _love_!  She’s a real beaut, mate.  Is this motor original?” Jamison kneels beside the bike to get a better look and Mako feels a spike of possessiveness when he sees Jamison’s fingers touch the hardware.

“Yeah… don’t stick your fingers in her without asking,” Mako tells him.

Jamison looks up at Mako and then bashfully pulls his hand back and lets out a soft chuckle.  “Sorry.”  He pats the seat and stands back up.  “Maybe that’s more second date material?” He asks hopefully.

Mako chuckles and shrugs.  “We’ll see about that,” he tells him, stepping forward and leaning his hip against the bike.  “I did have a good time,” he admits.

“Yeah?” Jamison clasps his hands behind him and grins up at Mako.  “Me too… _if_ you’re up for a second go, you want to pick the place?  Think that helped with your uh… anxiety…” he says it like he isn’t sure he’s supposed to, and his face matches it— falling from a grin to an uncertain grimace.

“It’s fine,” Mako tells him, though there’s a prick of uncertainty beneath his skin.  He has two weeks before his heat.  It’s been getting progressively harder to be alone.  

Angela thinks that it will help to allow this hapless alpha into his life.

Mako offers his hand and Jamison takes it.  He hesitates for only a second before pulling Jamison in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  Jamison’s hand tightens around Mako’s and his lips go slack, inviting a deeper kiss but not pushing for it.

Mako sucks Jamison’s bottom lip between his own and lets out a pleased sigh before pulling away.  Jamison licks his lips greedily and lets out a relieved, trilling laugh.

“Hooley dooley, I’ve wanted that since the cafe,” Jamison admits.  His hand is trembling in Mako’s and he looks like he’s just had three shots of espresso.  

Mako smiles and gives Jamison’s hand a squeeze.  “Thanks,” he says.

“For what?” Jamison looks delighted that Mako is still holding his hand and he wraps both of his around one of Mako’s, emboldened by the kiss.

“Waiting until I kissed you.  I’m… not used to the consideration.  Alphas tend to take what they want.”

Jamison squeezes Mako’s hand meaningfully with his prosthesis.  “Don’t I know it, mate.”

Mako smiles and gives his flesh fingers a squeeze back before slipping his hand away.  He’s still wet and he feels like every eye on the street is watching.   _He_ can certainly smell the both of them—a nauseating swirl of excitement and spice, BO and slick.

It’s intoxicating now that he can taste Jamison on his lips.

“Come back to my place?” he asks.

A shiver visibly racks through Jamison from head to toe and his eyes bounce over Mako eagerly, but it’s not off-putting.  He wants Jamie to look at him.  “Bloody hell yes, I’d love to,” Jamison says eagerly, but then he grimaces.  “Gelly said that I shouldn’t, though...  And I’m inclined to agree,” he admits.  

Mako feels his loins jerk and unfounded anger spikes in his chest.  He had smelled the alpha all night and been wet himself for half of it.  He knows, logically, that this is what he needs.  Time to process, time to think about if this is what he really wants.  Time to make his own choice instead of just going with what an alpha obviously wants and what his instincts crave.

His face must reflect it because Jamison takes Mako’s fingers in his prosthesis again and he runs his flesh hand up and down Mako’s forearm.  “S’not you,” he assures him.  “Next time we’ll have some fun, but this is what’s best for you.  For tonight.”

Mako swallows thickly and tries to shove past the feelings of rejection.  He knows.  He knows and this is what he wants but it still stings because he hasn’t had more than his hand and toys in so long.  

“I’ll call you once I’ve calmed down,” Mako says, sliding his hand away reluctantly.

“I’m counting on it,” Jamison replies with a wink.

It makes warmth pool in Mako’s gut and he takes his leave, already trying to figure out which of his dildos will best match Jamison’s cock.


	2. Second Date

 

Mako doesn’t often cook for others. He usually cooks for himself: savory meals and cute little cakes to satisfy the cravings that come with his hormone fluctuations, but cooking for someone else has always felt too expected of him, as if it falls on him because he’s an omega.

Which is why he’s so confused when he finds himself  o f f e r i n g to cook for Jamie. It’s so  d o m e s t i c , but he wants to make a good meal and for Jamie to enjoy it. 

Which he  d o e s . Far more than Mako expects him to, and he doesn’t immediately try to move into sex right after he finishes his meal, either. It’s… different. Nice.

It makes Mako feel like a man instead of an omega. It makes him want to fuck Jamie all the more.

Once the leftovers are all stowed, Mako shifts nervously in his own kitchen, then walks up behind Jamie as he cleans the easy dishes, looking ridiculous in massive pink rubber gloves to protect his prosthesis. He hesitates before putting his hands on Jamie’s hips, then steps closer and presses his nose into his hair. He smells like he washed semi-recently, and his alpha stink is less cloying than before. Mako breathes in deeply and then leans down to press his lips to Jamie’s neck. The scent of his own slick fills the apartment, and he doesn’t feel an immediate spike of concern for the first time in ages.

Mako feels Jamie tense. He pauses his lips and wonders if he did something wrong. He thought this was what Jamie is here for.

“I… think we... ought to… talk first…” Jamie finally bites out.

Mako steps away so quickly Jamie might as well have burned him. His shoulders droop and he doesn’t get them back up and square before Jamie turns around. Jamie’s expression becomes coddling and apologetic, and he steps toward Mako with his hand out and a concerned downward curve to his lips—the look of an alpha geared up for comforting. Mako steps away and they’re left a metre apart with no clue how to move forward.

“Talk?” Mako asks, finally. Jamie looks like he’s about to panic before he takes a few deep breaths and then nods.

“Yeah. Uh… something about saying why we’re into each other will make it less likely we’ll bond…” Jamie strips the gloves off and then pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and squints at it. “... ‘into an unhealthy dynamic,’ “ he adds. 

“Oh.” Mako rolls his eyes and feels a spike of annoyance with Angela for cockblocking him, but it doesn’t last long. Jamie takes his arm and guides him into the living room, fingers petting Mako’s arm lightly.

“Yeah, it sounds like bullshit to me too, but I want to hold off on fucking this up for as long as possible,” Jamie says.

Mako side-eyes him. Jamie sits in the armchair, which leaves Mako on the couch. He doesn’t really want the space between them, but that urge probably means it’s warranted. Maybe. It’s hard to pick out the instincts from the lust. They remain in silence for a minute as Jamie awkwardly sits and seems to try and figure out how to start.

“This is stupid,” Mako finally says.

“Yep,” Jamie agrees before clapping his hands and then taking a deep breath. “I’ll start,” Jamie offers.

Mako sighs heavily and drags a fluffy throw pillow up to hug against his chest.

Jamie seems to be trying to gain the wherewithal to go through with the exercise before he begins to gush. “You’re beautiful, for one. And you’re one of those types what think being lonely is the same thing as being weak, which it ain’t. You’re so out of tune with your body that any kind of pleasure or appreciation makes you slick and you’re afraid of it— you’re afraid to  b e an omega. I thought it was cute at first but now it just makes me sad because I know you’re a wonderful bloke and you deserve to be happy in your own skin. Bet you got teased a lot somewhere along the line— a bad alpha, or some betas what wanted a beating. Contrary to what you probably think, Gigi didn’t just tell me everything about you. I still don’t know what your hang-ups are or why, but I… you’re…” he finally slows down and chews on the inside of his cheek. “I feel a connection, and I’m half certain it isn’t just dynamic trying to rear its bitchass head. We had fun the other night, and we both hate alphas… I think we’re a good match, even if it’s just for a few fucks.” Jamie smiles and sits forward on the chair. “I’m here for whatever you need.”

Mako stares at him. Whatever Mako needs. “You’re genuine and funny,” he finally says. “And I want to fuck you more than I’ve ever wanted to fuck anyone in my life.”

Jamie grins and straightens up at that. “Aces,” he says eagerly, looking like he’s ready to pounce at any moment. Mako feels slick soak through his underwear and he must make a face at the stink and feel because Jamie asks, ”not my business but why don’t you take suppressants if it bothers you?”

Mako stands so that he doesn’t stain his couch cushion. He has a few towels tucked around the living room and drags one out to lay on the cushions to protect them. His face and neck burn with shame at the show of lack of self-control. “I  d o ,” Mako says.

Jamie’s scent fills the apartment at the admission, thick and spicy. “Shit, sorry, sorry,” he says quickly.

Mako feels a deluge in his loins at the flood of pheromones and Jamie’s nostrils flare in turn. Their eyes meet and Jamie lets out a soft laugh. “We’re a mess,” he says, shaking his head.

“We are,” Mako agrees. “Why don’t you use blocking soap and shampoo?” he asks, fairly certain that Jamie isn’t just overproducing like he is. “Your scent is really obnoxious.”

“I’m just kind of an asshole, I guess? It helps keep the alphas away and I kind of… like setting off the odd omega on the street,” he admits quickly.

“You’re fucking terrible,” Mako says, narrowing his eyes.

“I am.”

Mako still wants to fuck him. He motions for Jamie to come closer and he fairly launches himself from the chair. He presses his lips to Mako’s, then to his jaw and neck, never staying in one place too long.

Mako is pretty sure Jamie knows, but he feels like he has to say it anyway, “if you fuck me, you don’t own me.”

Jamie nods enthusiastically. “Too right, I don’t,” he agrees breathlessly, drawing back to look Mako in the eye. “Actually, I came expecting you to fuck me if you’re up for it,” he admits.

Mako narrows his eyes with uncertainty. He’s heard of alphas allowing themselves to be fucked before, but he only heard about alphas fucking alphas… and Jamie is so open with his intent that it feels off. 

Jamie shifts nervously and Mako’s hands tighten around his thighs. 

“If that’s what you want, we’ll do it,” Mako says, feeling a fresh deluge in his pants.

“I’m already open—“ Jamie starts as he unbuckles his belt eagerly and stands to continue stripping, but Mako cuts him off.

“You’re not open enough,” he says firmly.

Jamie’s hands pause from shoving his pants down and he looks up at Mako uncertainly. “You can’t know that,” he says.

Mako raises a brow and shifts to unbutton and -zip his pants. When he pulls his half-hard cock out, Jamie drops to his knees, surprising Mako into dropping his cock.

“Fuck— you’re hung for an omega,” Jamie says, sliding his hands up Mako’s thighs and dipping his face in to take a heady breath of the strong, sweet musk that permeates the apartment.

“Yeah,” Mako says, watching Jamie press his nose into the crease of his groin. He groans and Mako rests his hand on the back of Jamie’s head, rubbing his scalp gently. “Want to taste?” he asks, shifting his hand to tilt Jamie’s head back so that he can see his face.

Jamie’s prosthetic hand grips Mako’s thigh hard while his other hand takes Mako’s cock and guides it to his lips. He licks the head before sighing and sliding his mouth down around the thick cock. His flesh hand wraps around the shaft and draws the foreskin back. He doesn’t suck, so much as just sink down around Mako’s cock as far as he can go before drawing back and licking the salty drool from Mako.

Mako’s hand tightens in Jamie’s hair and he groans, letting his head fall back. 

Jamie sucks and moans around Mako’s cock a bit more before he pulls away and crawls up into Mako’s lap again. Mako keeps one hand in Jamie’s hair and teases his ass with his other hand. Jamie kisses his neck and jaw as he rocks back on Mako’s finger, his ass still slick and open from preparing himself before he came. Two makes him wince and bite down on Mako’s neck with a groan.

“No biting,” Mako growls, and Jamie immediately jerks back from Mako’s skin. Mako’s hand in Jamie’s hair guides him back to his neck and he presses a few kisses of his own to Jamie’s shoulder. “Hickies are fine,” he says. “Just…” He pauses to breathe in deeply, his nose pressed into the fragrant crook of Jamie’s neck. “No teeth marks.”

“Sure,” Jamie mumbles and resumes paying attention to Mako’s neck, sucking and kissing at his skin, mindful not to scrape with his teeth.

Mako pulls his fingers out of Jamie and leans over to search for lube between the cushion and the couch frame. He curses when he remembers collecting all of the lubes and throwing them away after kicking his old alpha out.

“You bring any lubricant?” Mako asks.

Jamie groans and pulls back. He presses deep, sucking kisses to Mako’s lips before he reluctantly crawls off his lap to get a bottle of lube and a few condoms from his pants. “Dunno if these will fit you,” he says, setting the condoms on the couch beside them and handing Mako the lubricant as he climbs back on his thighs.

Mako slicks his fingers and resumes fingering Jamie open. It’s easier this time and he thrusts his fingers deeper, trying to remember how he likes to be fingered while also being mindful that his fingers are nearly twice the size of Jamie’s own. By the time he has Jamie stretched enough, the thin alpha is panting against his neck and clinging to him.

“Okay?” Mako asks, squeezing Jamie’s ass and pressing a kiss to his sweaty neck. Jamie’s reply is a muffled groan against his shoulder. “You want to ride me out here or move to the bed?” Mako asks, marveling at the fact that he’s taking control of the situation. He hasn’t had sex in nearly a year, and when he had, he was expected to be a good, sweet omega.

Mako nearly misses Jamie’s request to move to the bed, but when he hears it the second time, he stands with him held close and walks them to his bed. Once Jamie’s down, he rolls over, gets comfortable and then presents himself to Mako, tucking his knees up under himself and resting his head on his folded arms.

Mako feels slick dripping down his legs as he stands and looks at the ass presented to him, open and ready for his dick.

Mako climbs onto the bed behind Jamie and smooths his hands over his thin ass cheeks before spreading them and carefully beginning to nudge his way in.

Jamie groans and jolts back against Mako. It feels wrong and perfect all at once. Mako tries to be gentle as he thrusts into Jamie, but the deeper he gets, the harder it is.

“Mmmngh…. you’re a bloody sweetheart,” Jamie breathes as Mako continues to edge in. He continues after a groan, “but you can fuck me, mate. No worries.”

Mako’s hands tighten on Jamie’s hips and he finally gives him a hard buck. Jamie groans loudly and Mako thrusts harder, getting a satisfying moan with each sharp movement. He lays across Jamie’s back and runs his hands across his chest. His face is nothing to look at, but his body… Mako wants to take his time running his tongue and lips over every cut line and hard muscle Jamie has.

He fucks Jamie until he bottoms out, which he wasn’t expecting to be able to do. He pets Jamie’s chest and stomach, continuing to roll his hips as he feels his orgasm build. He notices a lump beneath Jamie’s abs and when he draws back, it  m o v e s . He groans and keeps his hand there, beginning to thrust with renewed vigor, feeling himself moving within Jamie…

Mako groans and desperately fucks Jamie harder, chasing the warmth threatening to spill over. When it does, he feels himself both coming in Jamie’s ass and a renewed torrent of slick coursing down his thighs. He huffs and groans, pressing his lips to Jamie’s back and sucking at the freckles sprinkled across his skin as he luxuriates in it. No wonder alphas try to stick their dicks in everything that moves.

Jamie reaches for his cock and starts jerking himself, but Mako slaps his hand away and reluctantly pulls out before collapsing to the side and rolling onto his back.

“Fuck me,” Mako tells Jamie when he looks down at him expectantly.

Jamie grins and shifts closer to Mako. He presses a kiss to his lips, then kisses his way down to Mako’s neck, then his chest. He nuzzles into Mako’s soft pecs. “You like your tits sucked?” Jamie asks as his flesh fingers slip into Mako’s sopping cunt and begin to stretch him. 

Mako feels too soft and safe to tell himself that having his tits sucked is too omega. “Please,” he mumbles, spreading his legs for the clever fingers working him open. Jamie’s fingers are long and he seems to know exactly where to press to make sparks shoot up Mako’s spine. 

He feels hot and happy when Jamie starts sucking his tit, and it only pushes him deeper into warm, happy euphoria. He squirms and pants beneath Jamie, whining for his cock and it doesn’t make him sick. Jamie respects him, Jamie will protect and care for him.

“Jamie…” he groans when he feels the fingers slide out. 

Jamie shifts around and releases Mako’s tit for a second so that he can get himself situated. He latches onto Mako’s other nipple and sucks with just as much enthusiasm as he slowly presses his cock into Mako. 

The stretch pulls a moan out of Mako and he brings a hand up to grip Jamie, ending up with a handful of Jamie’s hair again.

Jamie’s mouth lets go of Mako’s tit so that he can groan against Mako’s chest, pressing his forehead against Mako’s heaving sternum as he fucks into his wet heat. He wraps his right arm around Mako’s leg and shifts it up so that he can get good leverage on his thrusts before messily kissing and licking his way back to suck Mako’s tit again. He groans and sucks in time with the movement of his hips, encouraged by the loud, eager noises Mako makes. His left hand grabs and grips at Mako’s other tit, rolling the nipple and kneading at the soft flesh.

Mako clenches around Jamie and his cock leaks desperately onto his belly. His hand not in Jamie’s hair grasps at the sheets and he presses his head back into the mattress. “ M o r e ,” he groans, the relief of having a cock in him giving his normally deep voice a desperate whine.

A giggle gurgles deep in Jamie’s throat and warm drool drips from his chin against Mako’s chest. The sound of Jamie’s hips slapping against Mako fills the air and is punctuated by their groans and the greedy slurping sound as Jamie sucks harder on Mako’s tit. 

When Jamie comes, he lets go of Mako’s tits and slows his thrusts, giving hard, firm bucks as he rides out his orgasm. When he knots, Mako feels a spike of fear and raises his hand from the sheet to cover his face before Jamie can see.

Jamie lays limply across Mako, laughing at the euphoria of a good fuck until he realizes that something is wrong. He takes great care in pulling out, gently massaging at Mako’s red rim with his flesh fingers as he draws his knot out. There’s a spike of painful stretching, and then Jamie is crawling up to pull at Mako’s hand.

“You okay?” Jamie asks, beginning to pet Mako’s hair when he refuses to let his hand come away from his face.

Mako shakes his head and Jamie curses. “Do you want me to leave?” Jamie asks.

Mako shakes his head again.

“Alright,” Jamie shifts to lie against Mako’s side. His cock and knot are still painfully hard against Mako’s hip and he massages Mako’s chest with his left hand as he waits for Mako to calm down and open back up to him. 

When Mako finally drags his hand away from his face, Jamie opens his mouth to speak, but Mako kisses him before he can say anything. It’s a deep, consuming kiss and Jamie folds beneath it, not about to shove Mako away and make him talk when he would rather take control.

Mako takes Jamie’s cock in his hand and his fingers tremble when he reaches Jamie’s knot.

“You don’t—“ Jamie bites his tongue when a jolt of pleasure shakes through him. Mako’s thumb and forefinger sit right behind Jamie’s knot and he tugs, in short, fast movements until Jamie comes again, his knot and cock softening as his hands grip Mako’s tits for dear life.

Mako smears the come across Jamie’s stomach, then lays against him and kisses him again. “I’m fine,” he tells Jamie, once he’s sure he is.

Jamie smiles at him and wraps his arms around Mako’s neck. “You better be,” he says with a cheeky grin. “I’ll kill the cunt what makes you not fine.”

Mako smiles and kisses Jamie again. “Not if I kill ‘em first.”

Jamie laughs and Mako shifts onto his back. He wraps his arm around Jamie, allowing him to snuggle into his side. Mako is silent for a long time, then clears his throat. “I have… a heat next week,” he says it like he might regret it as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Jamie shifts against him and gives him a squeeze. “Want me to guard dog you against douchey alphas?” 

Mako chuckles and moves so that he can press a kiss to Jamie’s forehead. “Was more… hoping you would help me through it,” he admits.

Jamie nearly vibrates against Mako and he wiggles up to press eager, happy kisses against Mako’s face and lips. When he realizes what he’s doing, he stops and clears his throat. “Uh… I’d like to,” he says. “And I’m happy you feel… y’know. Comfortable enough to ask.”

Mako smiles and presses a firm, warm kiss against Jamie’s mouth. Jamie licks his lips and then slips his tongue past, tangling their legs and pressing closer as the kiss continues, lazy and sweet.


	3. First Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thyme asked for more Aberrant :) I love these two.

The room is dimly lit and warmly furnished.  It feels cozy and safe.  The chairs are large, comfortable, overstuffed things that subsumed Jamie the first time he sat in one.  He prefers the footstool that Angela brought in when she saw how uncomfortable he was in the cushy chairs.  

While they swallow up Jamie, Mako is too big for them.  He sits with his hands linked across his stomach rather than attempting to rest them on the arms that are nearly covered with his overwhelming gut and his eyes flick back and forth between Angela and Jamie.  His left leg jitters with anxiety.

Jamie rests his prosthetic hand on Mako’s knee, not aiming to still it, but just to give him support.  One of the older man’s hand leaves his belly and takes Jamie’s, giving it a squeeze.

“Well, you two seem to be doing well,” Angela says. 

Jamie looks at Mako, waiting for his answer.

A shrug and a nod is all Mako gives them both.  When Angela clears her throat, he sighs and speaks: “I feel like it.  Well enough to tell him about my upcoming heat.”

Angela hums and smiles.  “That’s positive,” she says.  “How are you feeling?” she asks Mako.

“Anxious,” he grunts and glances at Jamie.  “You?”

“I feel fuckin’ fantastic, mate,” Jamie says.  “But I’m not the one who’s been fucked by this kind of thing before,” he points out.  “This is all you.  I’m just here for the perks.”

Mako hums and looks back at Angela.  “I like him.  He makes me feel happy and he values communication,” he says.  Jamie leans in to rest his cheek on Mako’s arm.  

“Gonna treat you so good,” Jamie promises.  “Gonna protect you and—“

“ _Jamie_ ,” Angela says firmly.

Jamie smiles ruefully and nuzzles Mako’s arm before he pulls back, though he leaves his hand on Mako’s knee.  “Sorry, Ang.  Hormones got me ready to worship the ground he walks on.”

“That’s normal,” she says, smiling carefully.  “But this is a therapist office, not a bedroom or a church.”

Mako gives Jamie’s hand a squeeze, and when he looks back up at Mako, the other man is flushed.  Jamie pets Mako’s leg and looks back at Angela eagerly.  

“How much do you know about each other?” Angela asks.

Jamie hums and shrugs.  “Know neither of us care for alphas.  Mako don’t like being an omega.”

“Think Jamie lost his limbs to alpha brutality,” Mako says.

Jamie shrugs and nods.  “Uhm… I haven’t told him about before the attack,” Jamie admits.  He’s pretty sure that Mako won’t push if Jamie’s not ready, but maybe putting it out there as _a thing_ will encourage Jamie to share that part of his past. He wants to so badly but his stomach turns just thinking about it.

“Jamie, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Angela reminds him.  “Just because you two are attempting a new journey together doesn’t mean you have to lay out all of your past in order to make it successful,” she points out.  “It’s up to you to decide what is important to share and when.”

Jamie nods because he knows she’s right, but he still feels disingenuous keeping his past from Mako.  He had wanted to be totally upfront about who he was then and how he’d changed since their first date, but when Mako walked away immediately when he first _smelled_ Jamie, he knew that Mako wouldn’t hesitate to leave when he found out who Jamie had been. What he had done.

They talk a bit more about their worries and concerns with Angela as a facilitator, encouraging more detail and direction when they are too overwhelmed by their hormones and emotions to delve deeper.

Overall, Jamie thinks it goes well.   _Really well_.  Especially when they get back to Mako’s apartment and he drags Jamie in by the front of his hoodie.  Warm, soft lips press against Jamie’s and Mako’s bulk presses him up against the wall.  Jamie lets Mako overpower him, lets him pull and push and manipulate him however he wants.  He’s been with alphas and betas that tried to do this before, tried to exert their will on him.  He’d snapped back at them like a rubber band, snarled and bit them into submission or, at the very least, equality, but Mako… Mako knows what it’s like to have his power taken away.  He can be trusted to take Jamie’s, and when the time comes, he will give Jamie his own trust in return.

They kiss for a long time, long enough that Jamie’s not sure if this is all Mako’s up for or if he’s not sure how to move forward. Jamie hikes his legs up around Mako’s gut and rolls his hips, but instead of stripping Jamie and taking him, Mako walks them over to the couch and lays Jamie down.  Jamie loosens his grip on Mako and sucks on his lip as Mako pulls back to push Jamie’s shirt up and kiss his stomach.  Jamie groans encouragingly as Mako’s thick fingers leave his sides to work Jamie’s pants open.

Mako kisses his way down Jamie’s hip and sucks on the inside of his thigh before he finally takes Jamie’s cock in his mouth and gives him a long, firm suck.

Jamie groans and threads his fingers through Mako’s hair, petting more than directing, allowing him to suck Jamie’s cock the way he wants.  He takes Jamie deep and hard, sucking his cock like it’s the last thing he’ll ever taste and when Jamie comes, he milks him before leaning over to spit on a convenient towel.

Jamie tries to catch his breath and just ends up relaxing deeper into the couch.  “Gimme a sec and I’ll get you,” he promises.

Mako chuckles and kisses Jamie’s stomach and chest on his way up to kiss his lips.  “Don’t need to.  That was something just for you,” Mako tells him.  

Mako smells sweet with slick.  Though it’s just a little, Jamie can still smell it on him.  “I want to,” Jamie says earnestly.  “I really, really want to lick you out and taste you, make you feel real good before I gobble down your cock and swallow you whole.”

Mako stares down at him with dark eyes, his breath smelling of sex and come.  He snorts and shrugs helplessly before he slides his hands beneath Jamie’s torso and then rolls so that he’s below and Jamie’s on top.  “On my back okay?” Mako asks.

“Sure,” Jamie replies.  “I like knowing you’re able to watch,” he says with a grin before sliding his hands up Mako’s shirt and petting his stomach as he slides down Mako to get at his pants.  

“You know I can’t see shit, right?” Mako points out as Jamie kisses his bared thighs and licks at the damp crease between his thigh and his fatty pubis.

Jamie looks up and realizes what Mako means.  He pouts and pops his head back up over Mako’s gut like a concerned meerkat.  “Fuck, forgot about that.  Want me to video it?” he asks.

Mako’s body answers for him.  The sweet, earthy smell of slick fills the room and Mako’s face flushes as he shakes it.

Jamie grins and rests his chin on Mako’s belly.  “We can make amateur porn another night… for now, I just wanna bring you off with mostly my mouth,” he says, pressing kisses to Mako’s knobby belly button before he retreats lower.

Mako doesn’t say anything, just spreads his legs once his pants are completely off and groans needily.  A warm wave of musk hits Jamie’s face as Mako spreads himself.  He pauses to admire the slick, shiny hole presented to him before he leans in and begins to lick and suck.

Mako groans and when Jamie hits a good rhythm tonguing him deep, Mako’s hand claps against the back of Jamie’s head desperately.  Jamie ignores how much his chest aches to breathe and works his tongue until it cramps and he has to tap on Mako’s thigh to let him know he needs to pull back.

Jamie gasps for breath against the underside of Mako’s leaking cock.  He presses a few soft kisses to the thick shaft before he presses his slick lips to the head and begins to take the cock in.  Mako’s hand tries to push Jamie back down to his hole, but Jamie replaces his tongue with his flesh fingers and soon Mako’s hands have left him entirely because they’re clamped over his own face.

Jamie slurps his way up and down Mako’s cock and fingerbangs him until he’s a mewling, whimpering mess of a man.  Mako comes in a series of short, weeping spurts that aren’t quite as satisfying as a gushing prick, but Jamie will take his other prizes of Mako being too overwhelmed to look at him and the two-fifty kilogram man beneath him shivering in ecstasy as he continues to finger him past the point of orgasm. He works Mako until his fingers give out, then he rests his face against Mako’s heaving belly and presses soft kisses to his smooth skin.  

“Can’t wait to make you feel right during your heat,” Jamie murmurs.  “I’m going to be so good to you.  Whatever you need, I’m there.  I want—“ Mako cuts Jamie off with his hand over his face and sighs. 

“Shhh…” Mako breathes.  “Shut up and enjoy,” he growls when Jamie fights his hand.

“Enjoy what?” Jamie asks once he slips Mako’s hand and claws his way up onto Mako’s gut to slide down and rest his head on Mako’s chest.

“The calm afterward,” he murmurs.

Jamie isn’t sure what Mako’s talking about, but if he’s going to be there hand and foot for Mako during his heat, he might as well start taking orders now.

 


	4. First Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September's chapter. I'm so glad I got to revisit these boys~
> 
> Thanks to Thyme and Skadi for the beta and a special thanks to Skadi, Muppet, Shanks and Cancel for all their support~

Jamie watches the woman across the counter cut and package the fresh meat and fish with a distracted stare.  When she places the meat on the counter, she clears her throat pointedly and Jamie finally blinks.  

“I don’t appreciate being stared at,” she says firmly.  She has an accent that makes Jamie wonder why she’s in this dumpy little market and not doing something cool, like international espionage or like… fencing.  Fuck, he doesn’t know.  She just doesn’t strike him as a butcher type, but what the fuck does he know? “Hello? _¿Qué onda?"_ She waves her hand in front of his face.

“Uh… sorry,” Jamie says, blinking and taking a step back. “I wasn’t staring, just thinking.”

“Yeah, okay,” she snorts.  “Didn’t know alphas could think.”

Jamie’s lips curl up into a wry grin.  “Only those of us who know our cocks from our brains,” he assures her.

“Jamie, I think we should go,” Mako rumbles at his shoulder.  

Jamie’s head snaps around.  “You starting to feel it?” he asks softly as he puts the meats into the trolley.  It’s dwarfed by Mako’s massive hands and frame and looks borderline ridiculous.  Jamie can’t begin to list the number of reasons he’s enjoyed shopping with Mako, but if he had to, this would be at the top.

Mako shifts uncomfortably and Jamie flares his nostrils.  Mako doesn’t smell like slick, but he smells nervous.  He smells like a storm just before it breaks.  It’s _divine_.

Jamie takes the cart from Mako and hurriedly pushes it toward the front of the store with an eager cackle.

“You found a pet?” the woman behind the meat counter asks.

Jamie jerks to a stop and turns around to tell her how he feels about her talking about Mako like that, but when he looks, he sees that she was clearly addressing Mako.  He’s the pet.  Mako chuckles and Jamie hears the affection in it.  Jamie grins, nearly vibrating with excitement as he waits to hear Mako’s response.  As he stands there patiently, he enjoys Mako’s easy body language compared to the stiffness of their first date.

He doesn’t say or do anything to rush Mako, just watches him softly say something to the woman and then turn to follow Jamie at his own pace.  When he reaches Jamie, he raises his hand to ruffle Jamie’s hair.  Jamie leans into the broad hand and grins up at Mako adoringly.  

“Can’t wait.  I’m going to treat—“ Jamie is cut off by Mako’s hand.  He pouts against Mako’s palm.

“If I get too excited, it could come sooner,” Mako tells him.  “I want to be home when it happens.”

Jamie sighs through his nose and tries not to vibrate with eager energy.  When Mako removes his hand, Jamie kisses the air teasingly, but doesn’t tell him all the ways he wants to make Mako feel good.  He’ll try to remember all of them by the time they get to Mako’s, but his memory’s never been great.

He fights his instinct to laud Mako through the entire walk back to the apartment— he makes it up until they reach the elevator, then he can’t help leaning into Mako’s gut and crooning softly at the firm give of the hard bubble of fat.  “Mako, I wanna fuck you so bad,” he whines.

Mako shifts uncomfortably, but his body reacts, filling the small space with his sweet omega scent. 

“Damnit, Jamie,” he growls.

The smell is too intense, too thick for Jamie to do anything but cling to Mako and press his face into his chest.  He feels like he’s drowning in it.  “I wanna drown between your legs—suffocating on slick and come until you have to fucking give me CPR,” he groans.

“ _Jesus Jamie_ , we’re still in public,” Mako hisses, pushing him away with his elbow.

“You’re slicking up for me,” Jamie points out, fighting to get back to him.  

“That doesn’t mean I want to.”  The elevator keeps climbing and Mako gives him a firm shove that puts some distance between them.  “If you can’t fucking control yourself, you can go home,” he says firmly as the elevator slows to a stop.

A look passes over Jamie’s face that makes Mako’s blood still: Jamie’s lips purse and his brows drop.  His nose wrinkles and his teeth glint in the low light of the elevator.  He’s _pissed_.  He truly looks like an alpha for the first time, and it hits Mako hard.  He forgot what he was, trusted him, was about to let him into his home while he became a shivering sack of defenseless hormones for a week, when he wouldn’t be able to advocate for himself.

Mako wants to take a step back, but he stands his ground. He feels tears bite at the backs of his eyes, but he stands firm.  He’s not going to give in to an angry alpha.  Never again.

He’ll deal with the heat alone again.  Maybe the sex that he’s had in the past few weeks will be able to tide him over…

“I’m sorry,” Jamie says as the elevator slows to a stop.  

Mako doesn’t like his tone, but as he opens his mouth to say so, he watches Jamie’s body language change.  His shoulders slump, drawing in tightly, and his head drops forward pathetically.  Mako’s eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“I can’t fucking... I’m so sorry,” Jamie says as the elevator door opens.  Mako realizes that he’s putting as much space between them as possible now.  Jamie backs away from him, into the hall.  “I thought I could be better.”

They both smell an alpha down the hall at the same time.  He smells aroused and anxious.  The arousal intensifies the longer the elevator door stays open and Mako’s scent seeps out.

Mako might have to move floors again.  Fuck.

He sighs and catches the elevator door before it closes.  When he steps out, he gets a good whiff of the alpha now that his scent isn’t tainted with both his and Jamie’s.

_Gabriel_.

His legs lock up when he sees Gabe.  The surprise is enough to make him leak.  His heat has started and he’s not in the safety of his apartment.  He’s in a hallway with two emotionally charged alphas and slick trickling down his leg.

“Mako,” Gabe purrs.  His eyes flicker over Jamie dismissively before settling on Mako.  “Looks like I got here just in time.”

Mako is far away from the hall, back in the college apartment where Gabriel first knotted him, then spent hours telling him how he would take care of his needs.  Mako lives fifteen years of heartache in an instant, then opens his mouth and growls, “fuck off.” He glances at Jamie and then grabs him by his wrist and drags him toward the door of his apartment.  He had given up on the fever dream of having the perfect week with Jamie, but he wasn’t going to leave him in the hall with Gabriel.

“Piggy, don’t be like that,” Gabe says imploringly.  It’s the voice he used to get back into Mako’s bed.  It was the voice he used to say he’s changed, his anger is under control, _he loves Mako_ and just wants to make him feel good.  “I can _smell it_.  I know _you need_ _me._ “ Gabriel moves to put himself between Mako and his apartment and pitches a bit of alpha into his voice.

Jamie steps forward, jerking at the grip on his arm.  “Hey, he said to fuck off, ya shitty—“

“ _Shut up_ ,” Mako booms.  He’s surprised he’s still standing because he feels off kilter.  “ _Both of you_ ,” he adds when Gabe opens his mouth.

Gabriel looks like Mako punched him.  Jamie brings his flesh hand up to clutch at Mako’s hand apologetically. 

“ _Leave_ , Gabriel,” Mako says firmly.  “I’m not the same desperate bitch you left.”  Then, he pushes past him to unlock his door and drag Jamie inside.

“ _Mako_ , _let me take care of you,_ ” Gabe says, catching the door before it can close behind Jamie.  Mako can feel the force behind the words, remembers how _good_ it felt to bend to it.  To satisfy.  “I know how much _you need me_.”

“He said fuck off!”  Jamie snaps before kicking Gabe in the shin with all his might behind a steel-toe.  Gabriel curses and lets go of the door.  It slams and Jamie locks the deadbolt with a cackle. 

Mako leans against the wall, the bags of groceries he was carrying on the floor beside his feet.  “Put these up,” Mako tells Jamie.

Jamie turns from flipping off the door to scramble to do as he’s asked.  “Yeah, ‘course, love. I’m right on it,” he assures Mako.

Mako takes a few deep breaths and listens to the hallway, trying to figure out if Gabe is still there.

“Why are you letting some reedy little shitbag alpha into your apartment, Mako?” Gabe says finally, right up against the door.

“He _cares_ ,” Mako croaks out.  His throat hurts.  It’s thick with tears from stress, hormones and seeing Gabe again.  “You just want my cunt.”

“You know I can’t stay away from you,” Gabe says softly, nearly sweetly.  

Mako’s chest aches.  Gabe doesn’t deny it.  He’s only here for the heat.  Nostalgia and fondness and long nights fucking and talking and laughing can’t replace the cold hurt of being alone, the jealousy, and the pain of Gabe always sweeping back in when Mako was just beginning to move on.

“You were able to stay away plenty,” Mako points out before walking away from the door.

Jamie ducks back into the kitchen when Mako spots him.  

Mako feels his nipples chafe against his shirt as he moves.  He pulls his shirt off and keeps moving.  “Jamie,” he says as he enters the kitchen.  Jamie drops a squash and turns around so fast he has to catch himself on the island to stay upright.

Mako feels hot all over, which only makes the cool trails down his legs stand out more.  “Fuck me,” he groans, slumping forward onto the cool surface of the island countertop.  It feels good against his hot skin.

“Was that a request or—“

Mako reaches for Jamie and ends up gripping his prosthetic arm.  “Please,” he says.  “I need it.  I can feel it building…”

Jamie rubs Mako’s arm soothingly.  “Sure, sure.  I got you, I’ll make it alright,” Jamie promises.  “Loosen your grip and I’ll take real good care of you.”

Mako thought he was just loosely holding Jamie’s arm, but he feels the metal and plastic move back into place when he lets his hand drop.  “Sorry…” he groans.

“Don’t gotta apologize to me,” Jamie says as he rustles around in the bags they bought.  “Just relax,” he tells Mako.  

Mako can’t relax.  Sweat slicks the counter beneath him and his wet underwear and pants cling to his thighs uncomfortably.  He struggles to undo his trappings and shove them down, but he’s too needy for dexterity and he ends up just wrenching at the fabric uselessly until Jamie takes over, speaking softly and kissing his back as he wraps his long arms around Mako’s hips and undoes his belt and pants.  The weight of wet fabric carries them to the floor and then Jamie pulls Mako’s underwear down and slides his fingers into Mako’s sopping hole.

It takes three fingers before Mako feels a stretch.  It draws a moan out of him and he grips the edges of the counter hard as Jamie murmurs about how wet he is, how good he’s doing, how wonderful he smells and tastes.

He can barely keep up with what Jamie’s saying, but the gentle blanket of praise makes it through the low buzz settling into his ears.  He can barely hear the pounding on his front door, and even that fades away when Jamie slides his prick in and begins hissing and thrusting like Mako’s hole is the first and best thing he’s ever fucked.

“You’re so warm,” Jamie croons.  “So warm and slick.  I wanna knot you deep and keep fucking until I _breed you hard_ ,” he gasps.

“Please don’t,” Mako murmurs, though his body is reacting differently.  He can imagine feeling the heft of a baby, his chest swelling with milk.  A new gush of slick drops down his legs and Jamie slips for a second before regaining his footing and laughing.  The spike of apprehension breaks Mako’s heated daze and suddenly the banging on his front door becomes annoying.

“I won’t,” he promises.  “‘s just talk.  I know what you want, remember?” Jamie says, though it’s partially drowned out by the slick slap of him fucking Mako.  “I know you just want to be taken care of,” Jamie croons.  

“Yeah…” Mako rasps, pleasure flooding him with each thrust, but the fist slamming against his door won’t let him really give in.  Unbelievable, the first time he gets fucked during his heat in _who knows how long_ and Gabriel tries to come back and ruin it.

“Stop,” Mako groans, muffled by the counter.  “Stop!” he snaps, louder, when Jamie doesn’t hear him.

Jamie pauses mid-thrust.  Mako can feel him quivering.  Power rushes through him.  Jamie will stop when he asks.  

“Want me to take care of that asshole?” Jamie pants as he pulls out and pats Mako’s back soothingly.

“No,” Mako says, rubbing the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath.  It at least took the edge off.  It was like when he jerked and fucked himself off during his heats.  Just enough to feel better, but not enough.  Never enough. He pulls his pants back up and slips slightly on his way across the kitchen floor to the living room. 

“You sure?” Jamie asks, touching his back lightly.  “You know I’ll fucking fight him for you.”

“Go to the bedroom and wait for me,” Mako says, grimacing at the chafe of his wet pants on his thighs.

Jamie makes a noise behind him.  When Mako turns to look, Jamie’s only a few steps behind him and looks like it’s taking all of his power not to rip open the door and kick Gabe in the shin again.

Mako turns his back on the pounding and drags Jamie in for a kiss.  “I’ll be fine.”  For once, he thinks he actually is.

“You’re not going to take him back?” Jamie asks nervously.

Mako snorts and kisses Jamie again.  “That asshole’s not going to touch me,” he promises.  “Just go to the bedroom.”  

Jamie reluctantly backs away and then turns to walk back to the kitchen to get the condoms before heading for the bedroom.   Mako turns to face the door and sees it shudder beneath Gabe’s fist.  He can do this.

He reaches for the doorknob and clears his throat.  “Stop,” he says.

Gabriel hits the door again.

“I can smell him on you _through the door_ ,” Gabriel says.  Mako can hear the alpha in his voice. He’s not even trying to hide it.  It pulls at something deep inside.  “I’ll kill him.   _Open the door_.”

Mako rubs his face and sighs heavily as the pull tugs at his gut.  “Gabe, you’re not killing anyone.  I’m not yours to fight for.  You lost that.”  Mako rests his forehead against the door, his stomach turning.  Maybe he couldn’t do this.  He tries to remember to breathe like Angela told him, but he can smell Gabe through the door and between his hormones and nostalgia it hurts to keep the door closed, to resist his instinct to bow to the stronger alpha.

_Maybe he changed?_ the thought makes him sick.  Deep down, Mako knows he hasn’t, but he wants him to.  That slimy little thought.  He remembers the good times just as sharply as he remembers the bad.

He drops his hand from the doorknob.  He can’t really face him.  He can hear Angela telling him that that’s okay.  Just talking here is enough.  Take deep breaths that make him feel like he’s not drowning.

Thin fingers touch his back.  Mako flinches away from Jamie.  “I told you to go to the bedroom,” Mako growls, but Jamie doesn't say anything, just pets Mako’s back and wraps his other arm around Mako.  

“Get away from _my omega_ ,” Gabe snarls and slams his palm against the door.  It echoes throughout the apartment and hallway.

Mako suddenly feels strength course through him and he rips open the door. “I’m not yours!” he roars.  “I’m my own man, and I will fuck who I want,” Mako says firmly, stepping forward and crowding Gabriel away from his door.  

Gabriel looks surprised when Mako advances on him.  He stands his ground until Mako’s stomach bumps into him and Mako keeps moving, nearly mowing him down.  Mako presses his hand against Gabe’s chest and shoves him back against the wall, then he keeps pressing until Gabe’s smirk falls away and he starts grabbing at Mako’s hand and punching his arm and chest as his own face turns red.

“Mako,” Jamie says behind him.  “Mako, that’s enough,” he says.  “He’s not worth manslaughter, come on!” Jamie moves between Mako and Gabe and touches Mako’s stomach.  He doesn’t push, just making himself visible and touching Mako snaps him out of his rage.

Mako pulls his hand back and his arm falls around Jamie.  Gabriel takes a deep breath and stumbles away, rubbing his chest and coughing.

Jamie takes Mako’s face in his hands and drags him away from watching Gabe leave.  He pets Mako’s cheeks and his shoulders.  “Shhhh,” Jamie murmurs.  

Mako doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jamie wipes his cheek with his thumb and gently steers him back toward his apartment.  It doesn’t feel like their first date, when they beat up those alphas and laughed about it after.  This runs deeper.  It’s personal.  It hurts.

Jamie draws him back into the apartment and guides him through a shower.  He plugs Mako so that he doesn’t soak his bed through in the night and then puts him to bed.  Mako reaches for him when he tries to slip away.  

“I’ll be right back,” Jamie says.  “Gotta get this down or I’ll be hard all night.”

Mako runs his hand down to Jamie’s lap and feels that he’s still rock hard.  “I can—“

“ _You_ can sleep,” Jamie says firmly.  “I’m here to take care of you, not take advantage and give into my instincts.”

Mako runs his hand up to Jamie’s face and draws him down for a deep kiss.  Jamie sighs and then lays down beside Mako.  He presses against him, but doesn’t rub.  Mako can feel the heat of him, the pulse and the slow swell of his knot.

Mako wiggles his hand down between them and pushes Jamie’s pants down his hips.  Jamie kisses his shoulder lightly and his nails scrape against Mako’s skin as Mako begins jerking him off.  He comes when his knot fills and then leaks for nearly twenty minutes as Mako continues to work him, squeezing from the base of his knot down to his tip, then back up again.

Jamie shudders and bucks against Mako’s hip when he comes, gripping Mako hard and panting against his lips.  “Good,” he says.  “So good.  A good…” Jamie bites his lip and then sighs.  “Boy sounds weird— so does man.  I don’t want to boil you down to an omega…” Jamie murmurs between sweet kisses against Mako’s shoulder and chest.  

“Piggy,” Mako says.

“Hm?” Jamie asks.

“I want you to call me a good piggy,” Mako murmurs.

“You sure?” Jamie asks softly.  “That’s what he called you…”

Mako nods.  “It’s the only choice I really felt like I had with him,” he explains.  “Please.”  He doesn’t want his favorite pet name tainted by Gabriel’s machismo forever.  If Jamie can make him feel good about his body again, maybe he can salvage that too.

Jamie laughs softly, but it doesn’t sound degrading or disappointed, like he wanted his own unique name for Mako.  He sounds genuinely pleased that Mako shared this with him. “Good piggy,” Jamie says.  “A strong piggy, standing up to that alpha.  And a sweet piggy, jerking me off when I don’t deserve it.”

“You do,” Mako grunts.  

“Nah, I… I’m just as bad,” Jamie mumbles.  “Tried to force you in the elevator.”

Mako pulls him closer and presses his face into Jamie’s hair.  He smells like sweat, dirt and the oil he uses on his prosthetics.  He remembers how angry Jamie had looked, but then he put space between them.  Disappointed in himself.  “But you didn’t,” Mako points out.  “You’re better than him,” Mako tells him.  “And you’re better than your past.”

Jamie shudders against Mako and presses his face against his neck.  “Thanks,” he murmurs.  


	5. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roo asked for some more of this one :)

The apartment smells like sex and Jamie.  He’s everywhere now, worked into Mako’s pillows, mattress, and couch—resting on every solid surface, just waiting for a breeze to kick up and remind Mako that he’s here and he’s ready to please him.  

It’s been two days since Mako’s heat started and his hole hasn’t had a break.  It’s raw but happy, stretched wide but sensitive to Jamie’s every thrust.  It’s perfect.  Or, as near to perfect as a heat can get for Mako.  

Jamie makes snacks in the kitchen while Mako exists in a heady cloud on the couch, riding out the last high of being fucked.  He came four times and the last was so hard that his ears popped.  Jamie sets the plate of fruit, yogurt and granola bars on the coffee table and sits beside Mako’s legs. 

“Want me to feed you?” Jamie asks, though it’s more of a tease.  He knows Mako will sit up and feed himself.  

Mako snorts in response and maneuvers one of his legs around Jamie and off the couch so that he can sit up, ending up with Jamie between his legs and very, very close.  He scoots forward to wrap his arms around Jamie, his cock pressing against Jamie’s hip.  Mako begins to buck against Jamie’s bare hip and kiss his neck.  He’s not hard, the friction just feels good and Jamie likes his neck to be kissed.  The alpha’s head lols back and his flesh hand begins petting Mako’s thigh affectionately.  

Once Mako’s left a mark on Jamie’s neck, he reaches for a granola bar and dips it into the tub of yogurt daintily before he scarfs it down.  His appetite whetted, Mako drags the plate of food into the couch between them and holds up an apple slice for Jamie.

Jamie takes it, making sure his lips touch Mako’s fingertips with a sly wink as he chews and then swallows.  Mako eats two handfuls of blueberries while Jamie makes a spectacle of himself, then offers Jamie a granola bar dipped in yogurt.  He takes a bite and then chokes on it as he scrambles to stand up up and nearly unsettles the plate between them.

Mako catches the plate before it falls, but before he can look up to ask Jamie what the fuck was going on, Jamie's hands take the plate from him and he says in a very serious tone, “lay back, love.  I’ve been real selfish and I’m gonna do better.”

Mako snorts and reaches for the fruit, but Jamie pulls the plate out of his reach.  

“No, no, don’t strain yourself!” Jamie chastises Mako.  “Lay back and let me take care of you.”

Mako rolls his eyes and pats his lap.  “You can sit in my lap and hold the plate, but I’m feeding myself,” Mako tells Jamie, interrupting him from lamenting how he just let his heated omega feed him.  

Jamie grins and straddles Mako’s knees for the compromise, sliding up close and pressing his dick up into the warm recess of Mako’s gut.  “Think you’d get bigger with pups or just stay the same?” he suddenly asks.

Mako nearly chokes on the peel of the apple slice he just swallowed and smacks Jamie’s thigh hard enough to leave behind a red handprint.  “Don’t you have any fucking manners?” Mako asks.

“Not really,” Jamie admits, picking at the strawberries until he finds one he wants to eat. “It gets worse when I get to know someone.”

Mako grunts and dips another granola bar in the yogurt.  Jamie pops a few blueberries into the yogurt before it makes it into Mako’s mouth and he can’t help but smile a little once he’s scarfed it down.  “I think I’m good on food for now,” he says, rubbing the mark he left apologetically.

“Ready for another round?” Jamie asks, twisting around to place the platter of food on the coffee table.  Every muscle on him stands out with the motion and Mako feels a deep appreciation for how wiry and strong Jamie is, but he doesn’t want to fuck him.

“Not right now,” Mako says.  “Do you want to watch some tellie?”

“Mmm…” Jamie presses his lips together and wraps his arms around Mako’s neck.  “We can.  Or… we could take a walk.  Might be good for ya, shake loose the next wave of hormones so that it goes faster.”

Mako immediately starts shaking his head.  

“Aw…” Jamie pouts and leans in to rest his forehead against Mako’s.  His hands pet Mako’s cheeks soothingly, going with the grain of his stubble.  “You don’t trust me to protect you?”

Mako closes his eyes and presses his forehead back, taking a deep breath before saying, “no.”

Jamie laughs and leans closer to kiss Mako, giving his lip a rough bite before he pulls back and slides off of Mako’s thighs.  “Alright, then,” he says.  “What do you want to watch?”

Mako drags him back in and presses his face against Jamie’s back.  He’s too good for Mako.  He’s exactly what he needs. Any other Alpha would take his answer hard but Jamie is too light hearted for that.  

“Still want to take you out,” Jamie tells Mako, his flesh hand reaching back to pet Mako’s hair as Jamie navigates the options with his right hand.

“I know,” Mako replies.

“Hm… let’s do a baking show and then I’ll try to make you a treat from it,” Jamie says as he curls up beside Mako and rests his head on his chest.

Mako rests his cheek on Jamie’s hair and closes his eyes.  Soon he will be desperate again, begging nearly mindlessly to be filled and bred, but this quiet moment of acceptance and closeness is nice.  It doesn’t make up for the loss of agency or the fact that he’s spent years being miserable and lonely, but he feels genuinely _okay_ , at peace.  Happy.

——-

Mako wakes up alone on the couch.  The TV volume is low and he can hear noise from the kitchen.  There’s a blanket across him.  It was no doubt pleasantly warm before his heat kicked back on, but now it’s stifling hot.  Mako pushes it off and sits up before taking a deep breath.

He smells Jamie, chocolate, cinnamon, and flour.  Hunger and lust overwhelms him all at once and Mako has to stay sitting for a second in order to keep his head from spinning when he stands.  “How long have you been baking?” Mako asks, seeing that there’s already cookies sitting on the counter.  They’re dusted with cinnamon and sugar on top and Mako grabs two, finishing them in three bites.

“You started scenting about an hour ago.  Didn’t like leaving you there, but I had to get up and move around,” Jamie replies, leaving the batter he had been mixing to wrap his arms around Mako and press his face to his chest.  He twists his hips so that the obvious boner tenting his sweats doesn't get in the way. He’s probably had it for a while.

“Thanks,” Mako says to the unspoken boast.  Most alphas would have sated Mako’s body for him without waiting for him to wake up.  “You want me to tell you what a good boy you are for waiting?” he asks.

“Is that an option?” Jamie replies, biting his lip and leaning his chin against Mako so that he can look up at him. Mako leans down and kisses Jamie’s neck and shoulder fondly. “I like to be told I’m good.”

“So good,” Mako mumbles between kisses and scraping bites to Jamie’s neck. “Fuck me,” he breathes when he can’t take it anymore. 

“Uh… yep.  Yeah.  Sure will.  Just gotta get lube and…” there’s a rustling sound as Jamie digs through his pants pockets.  Empty wrappers from condom and lube packets fall out, but none intact.  “Shit, gimme a tic to find a franger…”

“No worries,” Mako tells him.  “Once won’t hurt,” he begs, pawing at Jamie’s cock through the pant material.

“Shit. Shit.  Fuck.  Nope, no, no.”  Jamie gently takes Mako’s hands and pulls them away from his hips.  Mako’s mouth still sucks and scrapes at his neck until Jamie takes a long step back.  “You gotta be a good piggy for me,” Jamie tells him.  “I’ll be right back for that sopping wet cunt, no worries.”

Mako feels frustrated tears prick the backs of his eyes as Jamie breaks the contact and slips off to the bedroom.  

It’s not him.  

Jamie wouldn’t withhold fucking Mako just because he did something.  He’s coming back.  

Mako takes a few deep breaths and touches his cock to dull the persistent urge to get fucked.  It’s not enough, but it’s something.  With his other hand, he distractedly takes the spoon out of Jamie’s chocolate cake batter and licks it.

_Holy shit_.  

Mako eats several more bites before he hears Jamie coming back and quickly tries to act like a good piggy.  Not the greedy little piglet he is.

Jamie sweeps into the room with a full box of condoms. He tosses them on the counter and wraps his arms around Mako, kissing him deeply and grinding with a low moan.  When he pulls back, Jamie licks his lips and laughs.

“You got into the batter,” he says.

Mako just nuzzles into Jamie’s jaw and kisses his neck.  Definitely not a ploy to get him to fuck Mako faster or distract him from the damning chocolatey taste of the kiss.

“Naughty piggy,” Jamie says as he pushes his pants down and opens a condom to slide on.  Mako moans and bites at Jamie’s shoulder, pawing at his own cock harder.

“Just wait until I get this in you,” Jamie threatens him.  “Then you won’t be so smug.”

“Sure,” Mako replies, dipping a finger into the batter and sucking it off over Jamie’s shoulder.  

“Ohhh what a sassy piggy,” he laughs.  

Mako snorts and grabs the bowl before walking over to the island and bending over it.  He licks batter from the spoon as he spreads his legs and waits for Jamie.

“Ready?” Jamie asks, caressing Mako’s ass and thighs.  Trails of slick drip down his legs freely now that they are spread, and Jamie’s fingers tease his hole to make sure he’s still stretched enough to take a good fucking.

“Mmm,” Mako replies. Then, he has the urge to say something that makes him gush slick and drives his hormones into a whirlwind.  “Breed me.”

Jamie’s hands stop petting and grip Mako hard.  “Oh, lovie, _yes_ ,” Jamie purrs, pressing his nose and lips to the center of Mako’s broad back and breathing deeply.  He leaves a string of long, wet kisses across Mako’s skin as he pulls back and then presses into Mako.

Mako jolts against the island, nearly sending the batter to the floor.  It’s electric, being fucked again.  He’s already so open and wet that it’s a smooth, easy glide of thrust after thrust.  Jamie’s soon in to the hilt, and even though he can’t get deeper, he tries, giving forceful, desperate bucks into Mako like he’s missing something just out of reach.  

Mako grips the countertop hard and pants like a marathon runner against the smooth surface.  His knees are weak and he feels like he can barely get enough air, but it’s so, so good that Mako never wants it to end.  He wants to be bent over in his kitchen forever.  If he could spend the rest of his heat here, panting and jolting with frantic, bony hips fucking him as hard and fast as they can physically move, he would.  Jamie has to knot, though.

Mako feels the buildup of it, the slight flare that makes the deep thrusts ache a little with the slightest blessed stretch.  Jamie will come and then pull out and it will be over.

“Stay inside me,” Mako rasps against the counter.

Jamie doesn’t say anything, just keeps fucking.  Hard and fast, surging toward his end.

“Stay inside me,” Mako repeats, louder.

“I’ll try,” Jamie promises.  “I can’t get a good rhythm with the knot in the way, though.”

“Knot me,” Mako says.

Jamie is silent and his hips slow to a jerky stop.  “Maybe we should talk about this during your next low,” he suggests, his voice strained.

Mako reaches back to grab Jamie’s hip, dragging forward as he shoves his ass back.  “I know what I want,” Mako snaps.  

“Sure, sure, sure,” Jamie says, petting Mako’s back soothingly.  “Alright.  If that’s what you want, I’ll… ah… you want it here? We can move to the—“

Mako releases Jamie’s hip and pushes him back with his ass before straightening and letting Jamie slip out.  “Fucking forget it,” he says before grabbing the bowl of cake batter and retreating to his room.  

Jamie doesn’t say anything, just stands in the middle of Mako’s kitchen with a wrapped up hardon, a quarter of a knot and no idea what he’s meant to do now. 


End file.
